The most common way for administering medicine to patients is the oral route. While this route is convenient, there are some problems associated with it. For example, there is delay in absorption, and potential for side effects. Also, many drugs are absorbed abruptly, the blood levels rise quickly and just as quickly, the drug levels drop. This would lead to administering most drugs in multiple dosing to get some stability in the blood level. Sometimes this problem is circumvented by slowing the release of the drugs from the pills, in the stomach or intestines (extended or slow-release formulations).
Many other drugs are not suitable for the oral form as they may be rendered ineffective by the enzymes and the other components of the gastrointestinal juices. This is the case with all protein substances. Examples are Insulin and allergy shot antigens. These agents are therefore usually administered parenterally (by injection route).
The present invention provides a unique solution that will enable a variety of medicines to be self-administered transmucosally using a unique delivery system and device as described as follows. By formulating suitable carrier member(s) that will release drug(s) in a controlled, slow manner and then working along with higher or lower concentrations, any drug can be administered effectively. The current invention can make any drug available for absorption in a controlled manner, throughout the day and night. By making such agents available for rapid and direct absorption through the mucous membrane of the mouth, one can make all such drugs available for convenient administration. Thus, the avoidance of the pain as well as the logistics and expense of parenteral administration are special benefits of this new means of drug delivery.